Welcome Home
by KeffyRules
Summary: Naomi and Emily return from their honeymoon after getting married. Continuation of my Keffy-Verse. One-shot


**A/N- Well helloooo there, no time no see. It has been awhile hasn't it? Basically I've been suffering major major writes block and just not felt up to it at all. However, I have managed to finish this one shot set in my Keffy-verse. Fans of the show Gavin and Stacey may recognise the beginning. ;)**

**Catch up: Effy and Katie are a couple and Naomi and Emily have married**

Effy hummed to herself as she stood waiting for Emily and Naomi to come back off their honeymoon; three weeks in Goa and then a further three weeks in Bora Bora.

"Effy, will you please just fucking pay attention and hold it up."

Katie hissed at her and Effy rolled her eyes and half-heartedly lifted her end of the banner up.

"For fucks sake babes, my sister and her wife are coming home from their honeymoon. Your future sisters-in-law are coming home."

"Katie, I feel fucking stupid with this."

Effy moaned, indicating the banner which read 'Welcome home Emily and Naomi!' Katie's end was held up high while Effy's was low.

"Well tough, hold the fucking banner up now!"

Effy sighed and held her end up as people started to pour out of the arrivals door, including Emily and Naomi.

Katie screamed in happiness and dropped her end of the banner and ran towards her sister. Effy rolled her eyes and dropped her end as well as Emily and Katie collided in a hug while Naomi approached Effy, a smirk on her face.

"Nice banner Ef."

"Fuck you ya cow."

Effy retorted before smiling and puling Naomi into a hug.

"Good to have you back Naoms."

She whispered in her ear before letting the blonde go.

"You too Eff, you too"

The blonde uttered, grinning and Effy took a proper look at her. For a girl who had complained about going to sunny places the blonde had taken to the sun like fish to water. She was incredibly tanned and her long blonde hair had been braided.

"Effy!"

A husky voice cried and Effy briefly had chance to see a flash of red before Emily collided with her, wrapping her up in a big 'Fitch' hug.

"Hi Ems."

Effy managed to get out as the returning Fitch sister squeezed the life out of her.

"Babes, you might want to let Effy go before you squeeze the life out her."

Naomi stated, a smile on her lips before Emily pulled away, blushing a little.

"Sorry Eff."

The red head muttered and Effy shook her head.

"It's fine Ems, good honeymoon then?"

Emily laughed and nodded, a slight mischievous look in her eyes. Effy looked the red head over, she looked healthy and tanned, her hair long and reaching down to the top of her ass.

"Yeah it was fantastic, plenty of beaches."

Emily winked and Effy laughed while both Katie and Naomi blushed a little.

"So, shall we get going then?"

Katie muttered.

* * *

"So come on Emily, what's the plan now?"

Katie asked as they drove down the motorway towards Bristol, Effy quickly looked in the mirror, examining Emily and Naomi in the back. They still hadn't noticed the rings that both she and Katie wore on their hands. Sighing to herself she turned back to the road, keeping one ear on the conversation.

"The plan? Oh errr, I…..I don't know really."

Emily stuttered and looked towards Naomi.

"Well, I guess University. I mean me and Emily both got good grades. I still want to become a journalist, what about you babes?"

Emily shrugged, at loss. Naomi patted her hand.

"Ah we'll work something out."

Naomi stated soothingly and Effy noticed the two looked at each other lovingly.

"Well you can't go to university too far away."

Effy finally stated, taking a little pleasure in seeing the newly married duo gain a look of confusion.

"What do you mean Effy?"

Emily asked and Effy just shook her head.

"You'll find out."

Effy answered cryptically and Naomi chuckled and shook her head.

"Same old Effy."

She muttered and Effy smiled a little before she looked to the side at Katie, who smiled at her before she fiddled with her ring.

"What are you doing anyway Effy?"

Naomi asked curiously and Effy smirked.

"Uni."

There was silence for a moment before Katie sighed.

"Tell her what you're going to be studying then babes."

"Psychology."

Effy stated calmly, and with no hint irony at all. She quickly checked her two passengers again and saw the shocked look on their faces.

"I know."

She said and smiled.

* * *

Effy stretched out on the sofa, draping her legs over Katie's knees.

"Oi bitch!"

Katie complained and Effy smirked.

"I was the one driving, I'm allowed to relax however ever I so please. So seeing as the ideal way to relax is currently cut off seeing as we have guests it will have to be this."

Effy explained, causing Katie to blush a little.

"I still don't see why we had to give them the bed."

Katie grumbled after a moment, the flat she and Effy lived in was a small one, the only thing they could afford, and only had one bedroom.

"Because, my lovely Katie, they are the newlyweds who have just come back from their honeymoon. If they decide to stay in Bristol then we can get a bigger flat, with two bedrooms."

"You think they'll want to share a flat with us?"

Katie asked and Effy shrugged.

"I don't see why not, they're your sisters."

"And yours."

Katie shot back and Effy smirked.

"Not yet."

Katie opened her mouth to shoot out a retort when the door opened and Emily and Naomi entered.

"What are you two bickering about?"

The blonde asked as the married couple sat themselves down on the other sofa, Effy just smirked.

"Nothing important."

The brunette uttered and flashed a smile at Katie.

"Right, I was just saying to Ems, nice place you got here."

The blonde uttered sarcastically and Katie frowned, Effy noticing her lips compressing and could tell that she was ready to blow.

"Fuck you Campbell, it's all we can afford. It's not like we're fucking unbelievably wealthy or some shit like that!"

Katie exploded in anger and Effy reached, laying a hand over her fiancé's arm.

"I'm sure Naomi didn't mean it like that babes."

"Yeah, we really appreciate you two letting us stay here, don't we Naoms?"

Emily asked rhetorically and Naomi blushed a little at being reminded.

"Yeah….sorry Katie."

There was silence for a moment before Katie huffed.

"Yeah, alright then. So what we going to do for your first night back then?"

"Sleep, jetlag and all that."

Naomi shot out quickly while Emily just smiled and shrugged.

"Yeah, I am sorta a little tired I guess."

The redhead agreed and Katie let out a huff.

"Fucking pary killjoys. You want a cup of tea or something then?"

"Sure, I'll help."

Emily replied and stood up, Katie followed suit and the two left Effy and Naomi alone.

"So how's married life treating you Mrs Fitch?"

Effy asked cheekily, a grin on her face.

"Fuck you Ef, it's actually pretty good. I would suggest you try it sometime but I think we both know that's not gonna happen."

Effy just smiled and stayed silent.

"So, where's Cook? I would have thought he would have been round by now?"

The blonde asked and Effy frowned.

"He…left."

"He left!?"

Naomi cried out in shock just as Emily and Katie entered the room, a cup of tea in each of their hands.

"Who left?"

Emily asked as she handed a cup to Naomi while Katie handed one to Effy.

"Cook did."

Effy replied and Emily's eyes widened in shock as well.

"What!?"

"Yeah, he got a phone call from his dad about a day after you two fucked off and packed up and left, Manchester way wasn't it Effy?"

Katie explained and Effy nodded in agreement.

"Not heard a word from him since, not even in the news, so we assume he's alright."

Naomi and Emily looked a little stunned.

"Bloody hell."

The blonde uttered while Emily took a long drink for her cup before her eyes strayed down to Effy's hand, which was still placed on Katie's arm.

"That's a nice ring Ef, you don't usually wear jewellery."

Effy smirked and nodded.

"True."

Naomi frowned and glanced at Katie, who smiled back at the blonde and held up her own hand that held a ring on her finger.

"Took you two long enough to notice them."

She stated and Emily gasped as she put two and two together.

"You mean…You two are…?"

Katie nodded, her smile turning into a grin.

"Yep. Happened right after you two fucked off on your honeymoon."

She explained and Emily let out a squeal of delight before hurriedly putting her cup down and jumping up, running over to Katie, grabbing her and pulling her up into a hug. Effy just smirked and looked on amused, catching Naomi's eye, the blonde just rolling her eyes.

"Congrats Effy, never would of expected it of you though."

Effy shrugged, her smirk still present on her face.

"You know me Naoms, I like to shock."

Naomi snorted in amusement.

"That's true."

"Move babes, me and Emily need to start planning."

Katie ordered Effy sternly causing Effy to frown.

"Planning? We've not even set a date yet."

"Beside the point, no move."

Katie stated and Effy sighed and stood up, taking herself and her cup of tea over to the other sofa, sitting down next to Naomi. The two girls sat for a moment watching the twins on the opposite sofa talking animatedly and excitedly to each other. After a moment Naomi threw her arm round Effy and hugged her tight.

"Welcome to the family."

The blonde stated in a fairly bad impression of a mafia type and Effy laughed and held her cup of tea up.

"Here's to the future and the loves of our lives; the Fitch sisters."

Naomi smiled and tapped her cup against Effy's.

"The Fitch sisters."


End file.
